In next generation mobile access systems, there is a need for densification of the radio base stations (RBS) that connect mobile users and devices to the mobile core network. A major issue with densification in a city environment is to find sites for mounting radio base stations. The conventional approach of mounting RBSs on roof tops and towers will not always be viable, since it is difficult to, e.g., negotiate contracts with so many property owners.
An attractive solution is to approach owners of existing city environment infrastructure, such as utility poles, light poles, street furniture etc. where there is a single owner that can provide installation space in many locations with a single contract. However, it may be difficult to provide backhaul to RBSs that sit in locations where there are no fiber connections available.
Microwave point-to-point links can be used to backhaul radio base stations. However, frequency licenses can be difficult and costly to obtain.
Surface waves and surface wave transceiver systems have been investigated for a long time, but never brought to commercial success due to lack of viable applications as well as technical difficulties. Surface waves transmission involves transmitting a signal by exciting the surface wave on the outside of a conduit. Surface wave reception involves receiving a signal by receiving a surface wave propagating on the outside of a conduit.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,685,068 discloses a surface wave transmission line.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,009,471 discloses a launch apparatus for launching a surface wave onto a single conductor transmission line.